Wang Cheng
Sabine Cheng (niece) Tom Dupain (nephew-in-law) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (great-niece) |supervillain identity = Kung Food |enemies = Chloé Bourgeois Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |abilities = Cooking Controlling people that eat his soup (as a villain) |weapons = Sushi tonfas (as a villain) Pizza sword (as a villain) |likes = Cooking |dislikes = Tricksters |only = Kung Food |voiced by = |friends = Adrien Agreste}} '''https://www.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/686178161491591168 (also called '''Cheng Shifu, meaning "Master Cheng") is a famous Chinese chef, Sabine's uncle and Marinette's great uncle. In "Kung Food", after Chloé sabotages his Celestial Soup and makes him lose the ''World's Greatest Chef contest'', he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Kung Food, a food-based supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Wang Cheng is at medium height and overweight, having short black hair and brown eyes. His eyebrows are long and thick, and he has a small mustache beneath his nose as well as small beard on the tip of his chin. Civilian attire He wears a chef uniform, which includes a white chef hat, a light gray shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows and four buttons on the left side, and light gray pants. His shoes are black, and he carries a brown leather side satchel, the strap going over his left shoulder. As Kung Food Kung Food has dull purple skin, golden sclerae, and dark red eyes. There are red marks on his forehead, around his mouth, and around his chin, and his eyebrows are thick silver markings with curled ends. His hair, mustache, and beard are blond, his hair spiky and wildly pointing upwards. He still wears his chef hat and his satchel, the side of his satchel now bearing a brown mandarin symbol, which means "Kung Food," within a circle. He wears an orange gi with short, tattered sleeves and a dark brown collar, along with a black belt wrapped around his waist. On the right side of his chest, there is a red circle with a white outline and white Mandarin characters which read "Kung Food" inside. There are black strands of fabric wrapped around his lower legs, and his shoes are black with tan bottoms. Personality Wang is soft-spoken, respectful, and congenial. He appreciates the kindness of his great-niece Marinette, and he works hard at cooking. He struggles with failure, and he doesn't like being tricked. As Kung Food, he is vengeful and furious, displeased with Chloé for ruining his soup and planning to get back at her by cooking her into a soup. Abilities As a civilian Wang is an excellent cook, who wins the title of The World's Greatest Chef. His most notable dish is Celestial Soup, which would later rename Marinette Soup after his great-niece. While his native language is Chinese, he is able to speak a little English, although he states his abilities are terrible. As Kung Food KF_(574).png|Kung Food with his minions. KF_(600).png|A flying sushi KF_(698).png|André Bourgeois with a flail from Kung Food. KF_(897).png|Kung Food in combat with his sushi tonfas. KF_(924).png|Kung Food facing the heroes with his pizza sword. Everybody who tasted Kung Food's tampered soup prior to him being akumatized is brought under his control as minions, and gain enhanced martial arts abilities. As a sign of this, their eyes become dark brown/dark ochre. Kung Food also can create any food-based weapon he desires with his satchel. He can either wield these weapons himself or give them to his minions. The objects and weapons he produced include: * A flying rice ball that can record footage to project a hologram to Kung Food or project a hologram of Kung Food to others. * A mace made out of seafood. * A flail made out of potatoes, sausages, lettuce and carrots. * A crossbow made of cheese that fires stinky cheese bombs. * A bow and arrows made out of candy. * Tonfas made out of maki sushi. * A sword made out of pepperoni pizza. Family Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Wang meets his great-niece when he visits her house before the World's Greatest Chef contest. While it's not initially obvious to Marinette, Wang cares for her and appreciates her kindness and hospitality. He uses the flowers she gives him in his soup and, after losing the contest, realizes that Marinette was right about Chloé sabotaging his dish. When remaking his soup, Wang Cheng shows Marinette how to make it when she requests he show her, and he renames it after her. Prior to visiting Paris, Wang was unaware of who Ladybug is. After being akumatized into Kung Food, Hawk Moth explains who Ladybug and Cat Noir are, and Kung Food decides to cook them in his "Brat Soup" in order to give it "superhero flavor." Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Wang gets along well with Adrien, conversing with him in Chinese on their drive to Le Grand Paris and telling him how he plans to use Marinette's flower gift to decorate his dish. Much like with Ladybug, Wang was unaware of who Cat Noir is before visiting Paris and wants to cook him in his soup after becoming Kung Food. Chloé Bourgeois Wang Cheng didn't think much of Chloé until he realizes that she ruined his soup for the contest, much to his anger. When transformed into Kung Food, he has her captured and plans to get revenge on her by cooking her into "Brat Soup". Sightings Episodes Trivia * Adrien and Hawk Moth both refer to him as an artist. * Wang is the first akumatized character who doesn't appear in the theme song. ** He was originally meant to appear in the theme song, however, as seen in the animatic. * Currently, Wang Cheng is the only akumatized character that's related to Marinette. ** * Kung Food's face markings are a reference to the Monkey King.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/686632858765627392 ** Kung Food's design might also reference Goku's Super Saiyan form from Dragon Ball Z. Goku's design, in turn, is based on the Monkey King. es:Wang Cheng pl:Wang Cheng ru:Ван Чэн fr:Wang Cheng Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Akumatized villains